Unnatural
by AllyCats and Agents
Summary: Rebecca Campbell is finally going home. After ten years away she is returning to her city with her friends, hoping for a normal life. Unfortunately her home is Gotham and her new neighbor isn't exactly... law abiding. Supernatural crossover, Riddler/OC, Scarecrow/OC, Mad Hatter/OC, Poison Ivy/OC.
1. Goodbye my Revenant

**Florissant Colorado**

**2004**

* * *

"I don't know Garth, what is it doing?" the phone was pinned between my ear and shoulder as I skimmed through my journal, checking past hunts that I had done for help for the goofy hunter friends of mine.

"It's eating hearts all through the month, not just around the full moon, and there's more deaths than any one anything could do," he replied, and I paused for a second at an entry from two years previously that matched the description he had given me. Animal attacks, missing hearts, more than a single person could kill.

"Alright dude, I got it. It's called a Skin Walker, they're kinda like cousins of werewolves. They change into dogs at will so watch the teeth. Let's see, they eat hearts like I eat chocolate, and it looks like you can kill them the same way you kill their cousins. Silver bullet or a silver knife, or a silver boomerang should do it," I snapped the leather bound book shut and set it on the table of the little motel room I had for the night.

"Thanks Becks, see ya later," came the oddly cheerful reply of the scrawny man on the other end of the line before it was hung up. Really, I worry about that boy. How did he even become a hunter in the first place? Oh yeah, he killed the tooth fairy.

I sat down in the chair and flipped open my laptop, pulling open the articles that had brought me to the town in the first place.

A woman had been killed, reportedly by her dead husband, who had left her several thousand dollars. His grave had been dug up, the body missing. Zombie fanatics were flocking to the place, but when her brother had been killed in the same mutilating, head ripping off manner some of them backed off in fear. After the third murder, the woman's sister, I had shown up as FBI and started asking questions, and soon enough it became pretty clear what I was dealing with.

It's called a Revenant, they're a type of visible ghost, or sometimes a corpse that comes to life. They like to come after the people they knew in life. They're a major pain in the ass.

I had already met with the only sibling left, the youngest, another brother, and from his actions and the evidence I had pulled up it was not an accidental death. Which would explain why Mr. Delaware was up and about. He only struck every two days previously, and I was banking on that holding true for a third time.

After checking over the facts one last time I loaded my hand gun with silver bullets and started packing what I would need for the night. Six silver rail road styled nails found themselves in a back pack alongside a hammer, a canister of salt, and a hand gun. Two flat knives, both made of iron, were dropped in my boots, silver ones tucked away into my trench coat. I was hunting a Revenant, so silver was needed, but iron worked on dead things too. Usually.

It was dark when I left the hotel and unlocked my car, a fixed up Chivelle from Bobby's. From there it was a short trip to the poor bastards house where I parked across the street and shut everything down, gun in hand and heater shut off. Unfortunate, but necessary, even in Colorado's thirty degree weather. I didn't want to be seen by anyone if it could be helped.

Somehow the local police had come to the correct conclusion that the Revenant would strike there next, which only made my job all the harder. With a sigh I realized it wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped to kill the thing. So I stepped out of my car and went to the truck, grabbing a small shovel quickly and started off, circling around the back of the house to set everything up for my little friend.

Revenants suck. And their bites? Hurt like a bitch, as I discovered while grappling with one on the floor. Thankfully it's none toxic and won't turn you into a zombie, but _god damn_ it was like there was acid in its teeth.

John, the twenty something year old the bastard was targeting, was stuck cowering in a corner, unloaded shot gun in hand and unconscious/dead police officers around him, staring at me while I managed to kick the Revenant off of me and scramble to my feet.

"C'mon," I lunged and he yelped when I grabbed his hand, yanking the kid harshly out the door and taking off, "That thing is after you, and we're going to use that to our advantage."

He stared at me for a second, stumbling over a root when the Rev. busted out the back door behind us and picking up his pace significantly.

"You're that woman from the FBI," he ducked when I did, avoiding a branch as we hit the patch of trees behind his house.

"That's right," I confirmed, dragging him through a sharp left, "I've dealt with these things before, and I set a trap up before coming here, that's why I was late. You're going to have to trust me now okay?" he nodded in me peripheral vision, "When I say jump, jump as far as you can."

I could hear the thing coming after us, tearing through forest in search of its target. We were fast approaching the site I had set up, and the Revenant was gaining on us, I could hear it getting closer by the second. John was losing focus, running out of breath and power and stumbling again. It was like something out of a horror movie, the main character always happens to fall at the most inopportune moments.

"Jump!" I barked, and the kid did just that, leaping off the ground with me and landing on the other side of a well hidden trap. I ripped off my back pack and yanked it open, grabbing three steaks and the hammer as I spun to face the returned.

It was almost upon us and John shouted, trying to run away before it got to him, but it got to the trap first. The ground gave way beneath its feet and I lunged, tackling it down into the cheep wooden coffin and driving one of the silver rods through its hands.

It screamed in my ear and lashed out, dragging ragged nails down the side of my face and drawing more than a little bit of blood before I grabbed it other hand, ignoring the inhuman sound being ripped from its throat as I pinned its other limb. After that I went for the legs, sending more silver between the Tibia and the Fibula, and it was still thrashing. Another steak through the heart, and the sixth was sent through the revenants forehead and the sound finally stopped, even though it wasn't dead. Well, you know what I mean.

"Oh my god," I glanced up, hammer in one hand, to see John standing at the edge of the pit, staring down at me and his former pursuer. Then he ran.

With a sigh I stood up, grabbed the lid of coffin and hammered it into place with the pre-prepared nails already in it. The deed was done and the dead would no longer rise.

Soon enough I had the pit filled in and was gone, leaving the police to do as they liked. It was dead again, and it should stay dead that time around, and if it didn't no one could say I didn't try. My car was going to need to be cleaned out when I got the chance, and I really need a shower. My phone came out and I hit the first speed dial, holding it up to my ear and listening for the familiar greeting from the Roadhouse.

"Harvelle's Roadhouse, what can I do for you?" the other line picked up, the familiar voice of one of my friends overcoming the line.

"Hey Jo, I'm headed your way. Don't suppose you've got an extra ro-"

"Hello?" I paused midsentence and ceased my steps on the very edge of the woods. The voice was feint, weak, and croaking. I turned around, sliding a knife out of my jacket and facing the oncoming threat as a man emerged from woods behind me, coated in dirt and what I identified as blood. My grip on the knife tightened.

"Becca?" Jo asked, and I heard the clink of glass I settled onto the balls of my feet, waiting for a sign that the man wasn't human. I couldn't see any part of him except for his eyes and pale skin beneath smeared muck. His hair was stuck down to his skull and I couldn't tell what color it was at all.

"I'm gonna have to call you back."


	2. Blood, Mud, and Fangs, oh my!

I could hear it, the soft and steady thump of the womans heart. I could smell the blood flowing from her body, see the dark liquid bleed out of her skin in the pale light of the half moon, shining high above our heads. She was a mess, gash leaking from her arm and face and covered in a mix of dirt and blood, not all of it her own. In one hand she held a phone. Her short, dark hair tangled and her hazel eyes meeting mine with suspicious. Her heart beat increased and she pulled out a knife.

* * *

He stood there, staring at me, leaning on a tree. He was hurt, I could see it, the collar of his shirt torn and stained with blood. His shoulders heaved with every breath and I frowned at the sight. What was going on? Who was he?

"Hello?"

* * *

Her voice was soft and cautious but her posture screamed weary. She should be. I took in a shuddering breath and took a step forwards, immediately regretting it when the tear in my shoulder reopened from its brief moment of being sealed. I needed to feed.

I needed her.

* * *

He hissed in what I recognized as pain and I took a few steps towards him, against my better judgment. I was going to regret it, I could tell already. Years of surviving the world where the things that go bump will kill you had taught me to trust few, and never assume the humanity of someone bleeding in the woods. But still, he was hurt, and if he was human it might be something I needed to take care of.

"Are you alright?" I continued, stepping forward once more.

* * *

Her pulse roared in my ears and I grit my teeth as her words of honest concern washed over me. Humans didn't actually care when it got down to it, I knew that, and the second I opened my mouth she would scream, run, and the hunt would be on. So I kept from speaking, nails digging into the bark of the tree next to me while the young woman approached.

I stopped a few paces away from him, frowning deeply at the injury. It looked like he had been bitten in the shoulder by a bear. But there weren't any bears in this part of Colorado that would attack people, I had checked before arriving. So what had done that?

I jumped back when he lunged suddenly, eyes catching in the moonlight and a second row of serrated teeth flashing white behind curled lips. I reacted more than recognized the monster, lashing out with my knife and drawing a thin line on his throat as I side stepped the messy attack, changing places with the man in front of me.

Damn, first a Revenant and now a Vampire.

But if he was here, where was the rest of his nest?

* * *

New blood started flowing out of my jugular and though I knew it wouldn't kill me I put up a hand to guard the injury. She knew to aim for neck, and she was holding the knife backward, thumb on the end of the hilt. She knew what she was doing. The woman was a Hunter.

Rage built up inside of me and I snarled, baring my teeth and attacking again. Hunters had taken everything from me already, I was at least taking this one's life.

* * *

I danced out of the way, using my smaller size to the advantage as I dodge his attempted attacks, glancing around when it was safe to and searching for the rest of them. Vampires lived in nests of five to ten, they were almost never alone, which could only spell trouble for me.

He struck again and I drove my knife into his hand, listening to him growl angrily and scrambled away quickly, yanking one of the flat blades out of my right boot and spinning around to face him. I wasn't fast enough, because second to late he had me trapped under his weight.

* * *

She stilled once she realized what I had done, her blade stuck in my abdomen and her body stuck under me. Everything hurt, and as leant down to tear into her neck, as cliché as it was, I felt the knife twist inside me. Pain flared over the body as she threw in a cheap shot, her forehead connecting with my nose hard enough it broke and her free elbow slamming into my shoulder. Somehow she managed to swing her legs up and wrap her feet around my chin before I found myself on the ground, the sky spinning and world vanishing as my skull was cracked open.

* * *

Everything hurt. And I mean everything. He had twisted my arm out of its socket at some point, I had no idea how, and combined with the lack of feeling left over from whatever nerve damage I had sustained from the dead bite. The tear on my cheek had begun to scab over but it was bleeding again when I sat up, tangled up with a monster in human skin.

Slowly I picked myself up, neither arm working properly but the bitten one still functioning without pain, a bad sign. Luckily it was my right hand, so I could function at least somewhat well. Well enough to pick myself up and pin the Vamp to a tree with both hands and the knife already imbedded in one.

I didn't have anything big enough to actually cut his head off with, sadly, so I had to leave him attached to the tree while I dragged myself back to the car for something bigger. It had rained earlier in the day, a blessing when I started digging and a curse when I had to run, and I found myself almost slipping in the mud a few times in my way back to the car and on my way back to the Vamp, machete in hand.

He was conscious when I got back to him, glaring and growling at me like an animal. Not that he wasn't one, with double layers of teeth and covered in blood.

* * *

She stood there, staring at me for a long minute with one long, wicked looking blade in hand, jeans and jacket coated in mud and dirt, not to mention blood. I had calmed down once I was awake, and realized there was no physical way to me to get out of this one. I survive one Hunter just to be taken down by another.

"Well?" I asked, watching the girls shoulders tense and her eyes narrow, "go on, take my head off."

I was going to die anyway, why not antagonize my murderer before that happened?

"You're pretty eager to go to hell," she commented, swinging it around her hand casually, her left arm wasn't moving at all, and I smirked when I remembered twisting it that time I tackled the bitch.

"People like me don't go to hell, _dearest_," My lips curled further back in a sneer and when it dropped my fangs retracted, "we get to go to purgatory."

"Fun," she commented, sarcasm lacing her tone as her eyes darted around for what was the fourth time in the last minute. Come to think of it she hadn't been entirely focused on me during out fight either, always looking around… "Where's the rest of your group? Your kind never hunts alone."

Her words stabbed me harder than her knife and I found myself glaring at her once more, ready to spit in the girls face if I got the change, "Why don't you ask you're other hunter friend."

"What?" she frowned, grip twisting and eyes settling on me, "I'm working alone on this case. If I did have a partner I wouldn't have gotten so banged up by that Revenant."

"Don't play dumb," I spat, jerking in an attempt to attack her but only get my hand ripped into further for my trouble. I had lost far too much blood tonight, "The dark skinned man who attacked us and killed everyone else, you were probably waiting outside the whole time waiting for someone to come out. We weren't even killing humans and you Hunters come after us. We're the monster?"

* * *

"I have no idea what you're talking about. If you weren't killing anyone no one should have- oh," dark skinned hunter, taking down Vamps that hadn't done anything. Unfortunately I had a pretty good idea of who it was. I had run into small nest, maybe two out of the twelve I had met, that chose alternative means of blood sucking, anywhere between animal smoothies to asking politely for 'donations'.

They weren't hurting anyone, and while I didn't like the thought of leaving and risking their losing control of themselves and hurting people, it couldn't exactly kill them just for existing, regardless of what my family had to say on the matter. That wasn't how I worked.

"'Oh'? You really expect me to believe that you don't know anything about it? Two Hunters in the same place, what are the odds?" he snapped, using his own sarcasm and pulling a frown to me. There was only one Hunter who actively sought any and all Vampires, no matter what their diet was or what else was in the area.

"This other hunter, you would happen to know what his name is do you?" I ignored the dirty look he was sending me.

"Sorry, didn't catch his name. I was too busy trying to get the knife out of my shoulder while he killed my sisters," he snapped, but there was less venom in his voice than there had been. I bit back a sigh and cursed myself for being stupid. Talking to the people you're planning on killing, not always the best idea.

"I see," I paused, chewing my lip in contemplation and looking away from my captive. There weren't any missing persons reports in this town, none at all, which was weird itself, weirder still consider there was Vamp nest nearby. Or there was.

* * *

"You're really not working with him," I realized it about then, and there was something inside me that broke further. I couldn't even antagonize one of my family's murderers. And now I was going to die as well. I had spent centuries surviving, keeping out of Hunters way, and it was all for nothing now.

"No. I think I might know who it is, but trust me, I'd cut off my own arm before working with him," the woman frowned deeply, jaw tight. She wasn't bleeding as heavily as she had been, neither was I for that matter. Well that would change soon enough.

"I see," I looked back towards my hands and tried to pull them free again, but the bone had been broken and the hit was holding them in place. It was a useless attempt, and I knew it, but it didn't hurt too much to try.

She sighed and I looked up, watching her change her grip on the machete several times before she leaned against a tree. Something was going on, and I wasn't really sure what that meant for me.

"You said you weren't killing anyone?" she asked, and I frowned deeply at the human before nodding slowly. It was uncommon for monsters like me, but it was true. Not only was killing counterproductive, but after the internet came out it was too risky to make yourself known to anyone.

She sighed _again_ and stabbed the machete in the tree, staring at me hard and finally approaching. I was still, watching her wearily. What was she planning? I found out a second later when she knelt before me and yanked the hunting knife out of my hands, freeing me from my prison.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching wipe my blood off of the blade. She glanced at me before looking away, muttering something in what I was fairly sure was French.

* * *

"If you're not killing anyone then it's not my job to kill you," I frowned deeper, rubbing my hands and taking note of the injuries and the fact that they weren't healing. I needed blood, badly.

"Am I supposed to thank you? Now all I have is more injuries," I bit back a sharp retort and started stowing away the blades while the surprisingly docile Vampire inspected the holes I had left in his bones. He must be old not to be attacking me in a frenzy, but he barely looked older than I was, maybe twenty five. But I guess that's what happens when you lose the ability to age.

"Not my problem," I muttered, standing up slowly and rolling my neck. I was going to need a hospital or something, at least a doctor to pop my shoulder back in place. Guess that's what I get for working on my own.

"Here," the Vamp. Motioned for me to lean down again and I frown, listening to him sigh before he stood up, "Let me fix your shoulder."

"What?" I asked, not sure I had heard correctly. He wanted to fix my arm after he was the one that had screwed it up? Why didn't I just kill him. It would have been easier to deal with than a fanged monster offering help after I almost killed him. By all rights one of us should be dead by now.

"Your shoulder," he repeated, holding out a hand, "let me fix it." I stepped close after a second, knife still in my good hand while the man placed a hand on my wrist and elbow. It was going to hurt, and apparently he assumed I knew as much because he didn't bother to warn me before bending my elbow ninety degrees. He lifted it in front of me before pulling it to my side and pushing it all the way over my head. There was a 'pop' and a brief wave of heat and pain that rolled through my shoulder before it was fine.

I was shocked. I had dislocated my shoulder before, but never had it slid back into place with such little pain. After a minute I rolled it slowly, watching the man take a few steps back.

"Hey," he arched a brow and after a second of hesitation I held out my hand, "I'm Rebecca Cambell."

"Finian Byrnes," he took my hand after a second, looking somewhat amused at my behavior.

"I've got an emergency transfusion kit in my car and a bag of O' negative, you look like you could use it more than me," I smiled slightly, watching him stare at me for a second before he started laughing quietly. I owed him that at least.

"I'll take that offer."

* * *

**They sighed so much in this chapter! **


	3. Returning Home

**Gotham City, New York**

**2014**

* * *

"So you've got a house out here?" Finny looked over at his companion, one hand on the wheel of her black Chevelle and the other holding a cigarette while wind whipped through the car from his open window, tugging his hair and drawing several annoyed complaints from the girl to his right.

"Yeah, I lived there when I was kid," she confirmed, head resting against the glass. One eye was swollen almost all the way shut and a bag of thawed out strawberries sat in her lap. The man tried not to focus much on the injury, well aware that she was fine but still worrying over his mortal companion.

"We've never gone there before," he commented, taking a drag and turning right off the highway, stars beginning to appear behind the clouds above them. The young man leaned out the window, letting a breath of smoke be taken away by the wind for no other purpose than to amuse himself.

"No, guess we haven't. There's never been a reason to go back. But one of the neighbors called complaining it was attracting cats," he watched her smirk in an odd form of amusement, curiosity forming at her admittance.

"Cats?"

"Yeah, we've got this opening under out porch Nick and I used to crawl under when we were kids, always ended up scaring away cats and cotton tails when we got loud. Sounds like some of them set up base in the crawl space. You know that smoke can kill me right?" she was looking at him and he flashed her a grin before flicking the half smoked cancer stick out of the window, stray strands of henna dyed hair falling into his face once he rolled it up and cut off the wind.

"Right, sorry, human respiratory system. Who's Nick?" the open spaces started to drop away, giving entrance to the city before them. Or the outskirts at least.

"He was my brother. He died a few years ago, shot by a gang in town," the vampire frowned slightly as the urban setting was banished and replaced with a bridge, water stretching out beneath them in both directions. In front of them the city arched high in the sky, scrapping at the clouds and towering in front of the traffic of the bridge.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rebecca shudder and chuckled quietly at her fear of water. She could swim, he had been pulled into pools and lakes by the girl enough to know that she was good at it, but he had never understood her fear of the ocean. She had mentioned something about oblivion when he had learned of her Thalassophobia, when she had outright refused to follow him on the docks after a Skin Walker in California had tried to escape on a boat.

"Don't worry too much Rebecca, I'll save you from the big bad waves," he reached over and patted her knee, receiving a slap in the shoulder for his troubles as well as a mumbled order to shut up.

He rolled his eyes as they hit the city itself, sky line vanishing as they drove further in. Pedestrians were scrambling along the streets, methodically vanishing into their houses and the man turned right when his partner gave the order, following the directions she had scratched onto a piece of paper hours before until they reached a town house.

Finny parked the car and looked over at the human in the passenger seat, finding her asleep and smirking at the sight. Carefully he reached over, unbuckling her seatbelt and stepped out, shutting his door and opening the girls. Rebecca mumbled something when she tumbled out of the car, the vampires hand on her elbow and her feet catching the ground, barely.

Within the minute she was standing up on her own, still sleepy but functioning as she grabbed their bags from the back seat and tossed one to her travelling partner and took the other herself, letting him lock up and going to unlock the front door.

* * *

I opened the door, listening to faint sound of Finnian locking up the rest of the way before stepping inside. It was dark and musty, dust stirring as I stepped onto the old carpet. It brought back a lot of memories to be back in that house. I hadn't been in here since my parent's wake. So much had happened since then.

"Becca?" I felt Byrnes hand touched my shoulder and I took a breath, stepping inside and letting him follow me in before shutting the door. He didn't bother to turn the lights on, and I was glad for it. Slowly I stepped further inside, all the years of late nights and crappy motel's finally catching up to me.

"I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to crash upstairs, you can do whatever it is that you do while I'm asleep," I pushed my bag further up my shoulder and started for the stairs, ascending while the Vamp. Mumbled something in confirmation and tossed his bag on the moth bitten couch, setting free a cloud of dust and going to look around. I didn't pay him much attention, trusting he wouldn't hurt anything.

The hallway was lined with pictures of my family, older ones of my ancestors and newer ones of my parents and my brother. None of them were any newer than 98'. My room was the same as it had been when I was fifteen, same trundle bed, same green bed spread. The walls were covered in posters of different places in the world, one of Jackie Chan, and several post cards of the different places I had visited. A book shelf filled with lore and a few school assigned reading books was on the east wall and my desk sat exactly as it had thirteen years ago, down to the Mickey Mouse figurine on the edge.

When I had moved in with Nick I had left everything but my clothes and a few essentials, to attached to everything in the house to take much more than that.

I dropped my backpack on the floor and sat on my bed, slumping and letting out a breath. Even coated in dust it was still my room, and I didn't think I would be able to look at my parents' in the morning. But for the time being I pulled back the blanket and slipped under them, flipping my pillow over and curling up.

Sleep kept away memories, and that night I used it to my advantage.

* * *

I sat down on the couch, looking around in the darkness at the living room of the Cambell family. How different had Rebecca's life been back then, before her parent's died and her brother abandoned the hunting life style. How had she been before The Life had changed her? The apocalypse had robbed her of some of the light in her eyes, and an Angel had stolen some part of her she might never get back.

"Time lost is never again found," I told the dust mites and the air. Chance was gone as well, so I suppose we both lost something in the last six years. Sometimes I wondered how we kept going, and others I feared that we might not be able to. But I had lived through death before, and I wasn't losing yet. Not while Rebecca was still fighting the good fight and protecting her people. I owed her that at least.

The living room was normal, by all standards, just a couch, entertainment center, china cabinet and coffee table. The only thing that looked like it was from the twenty first century was a box in the corner. I stood up, crossing the yard to the box and kneeling down to open it. Inside was a few small books, a Pink Floyde T-shirt and a globe the size of my fist. At the very bottom was a small, brown leather bound book with gold printed borders.

I paused there, picking it up and replacing everything else the exact way it had been when I first opened the box. The book opened without much argument and I flicked through it briefly, watching words pass by in small, near italicized print that matched a less neat version of Rebecca's own hand writing. Pictures were stapled on some of the pages in a fashion of a hunters journal and after a minute I realized that was exactly what it was, only instead of detailing hunts it was detailing life, honest to god, normal, high school life.

After a minute of hesitation at the prospect of invading the Hunters privacy so greatly I cracked the book open to the first page, smiling slightly at the dating and the near novel writing style.

After a brief moment of debate I put the book back, unwilling to intrude on Becca like that. In counter measure, to hide my invasion, I dusted off the rest of the room and went out to get my bags of blood.


End file.
